The Fish Boy
by Meowth22
Summary: For years, there has been tension between humans and Fishmen. One hybrid, a ward of Fishman Island's royal family, will find himself in the middle of the conflict. Will he persevere with Queen Otohime's peaceful philosophy or will he be ground down into just another soldier of hate? Is being rewritten.
1. The Razing of the Holy Land

High above Fishman Island was the capital of the World Government, Mariejois the Holy Land. This city, always covered with fog due to its height matching the clouds in the sky, was where the Celestial Dragons and their slaves lived.

One such slave was a woman named Kasumi, who had black hair and had skin colored light blue. Kasumi was the product of a marriage between a male Bluefish Fishman and a mermaid. Though Kasumi inherited several biological traits from her father (such as, gills, legs, and strength ten times that of a normal human being), she had similar facial features to her mother.

However, this beauty would haunt her as it caught the eye of human pirates raiding the Fishman District looking for mermaids to kidnap and sell to the highest bidders at the auction house at Sabaody. What a curiosity she made! A slave who, though looking like a mermaid in the prime of her youth, had legs.

She was purchased by a Celestial Dragon named St. Cygnus, who put her to work in his home. But, she would find, much to her disgust, he had much more insidious plans in mind for her than just scrubbing his floors.

Kasumi shuddered as she remembered every time she had to have Cygnus inside her. And now, she was carrying his spawn.

Her child, his child. The child, though full Celestial Dragon status would be out of reach for them, due to their Fishman blood, would still be elevated above most of the creatures living in the world.

Due to her pregnancy, Kasumi was given a respite from the most grueling of her usual tasks. But, she spent most of her days, fearful of what kind of person her child would grow up to be, under the guidance of his father.

This fear was personified by Cygnus' ten-year-old son, St. Alessio. Alessio was the product of Cygnus past marriage to a late second cousin and was thus, granted full status as a Celestial Dragon. Like all his class, Alessio was raised from birth to believe himself to be a God, that he could do no wrong, that the 'commoners' were mere toys to be thrown away once he was done using them.

"Move, slave!"

Kasumi looked out the window to see, down in the courtyard, young Alessio sitting upon his 'mount' (a human slave lying on his stomach, unresponsive), screaming "I said move!"

The boy's attendant spoke up, "I believe he is unconscious, sir."

At this, Alessio growled and began kicking the 'mount' in the back of the head, "Worthless piece of trash!"

…

Under the sea, the sawshark Fishman pirate captain Arlong watched the coming of a ship with a black flag. A pirate ship, no doubt another crew of filthy humans here to kidnap the people of Fishman Island.

"Ready?", he turned to his crew, to which they enthusiastically shouted, "Ready, Big Bro!"

Among their number, was their latest recruit, Keiji, who had held a grudge against human pirates ever since they kidnapped his sister, Kasumi. Heaven only knew what torments they were subjecting her to at this very moment. It made his blood boil, making him relish any chance for revenge.

"Charge!"

At the order, the crew rushed up to the bottom and bow of the ship, attacking it will all their might. Within seconds, it was crumbled and sinking.

The Arlong Pirates seized the humans aboard and held them under the water, drowning them to the last man. A fitting end for those that wished to prey upon their people.

…

"Free cheers for Arlong!"

The denizens of the Fishmen District gathered around to celebrate the latest triumph of the Arlong Pirates.

"All in a day's work," the local hero bashed in the adoration, "Teaching those filthy humans who the true superior race is."

While the celebration was ongoing in the neighborhood, Keiji was skulking in the corner. No matter how many humans he killed, he still hungered for more. Vengeance for his sister was all that was driving him.

"How you feeling, brother?"

Keiji turned to see Arlong approach with a concerned look on his face, "Great, big bro."

"You thinking about your sister?"

"Every day."

"I'm sorry."

"Now, then," Arlong changed the subject, "what do you think about letting some new blood join the crew?"

Keiji was curious, "New blood?"

"Y'know, the kids in the district, like Hody and his friends."

Arlong was referring to a 15-year old Great White Shark Fishman and his group of friends (a Hammerhead shark Fishman named Dosun, a Japanese wobbegong Fishman named Zeo, a cookie-cutter shark named Daruma, and a giant squid Fishman named Ikaros), who, ever since they were little, gathered around Arlong whenever he came back from a raid and held on to every word he said as if it was holy gospel.

"Aren't they a little young?"

"Yes, but I can tell they have spirit," Arlong smiled, "In a few years' time, they'll be true soldiers of the cause."

…

The Red Line was the continent directly above Fishman Island. It was where the Holy Land stood and where the two halves of the Grand Line were cut off.

At ten thousand feet high, it was thought to be impossible to climb. But this would soon be dispelled as the adventurer, a huge sea bream Fishman named Fisher Tiger, through sheer will and determination had just managed the feat.

Tiger stopped to catch a breath when one of the city guards, carrying a lance, spotted him. A lone Fishman carrying several weapons (three swords, a pistol, and a bazooka) on his back.

"Halt," the guard demanded, "Who goes there?"

Tiger jumped up and kicked the guard in the face, knocking him out.

…

"What goes on here?", Jinbe, a high-ranking soldier in Neptune's Army, had just arrived on the scene of a brawl which had occurred in the Fishman District. He was surveying the damage when a soldier came up to him.

"Boss Jinbe, sir," the soldier reported, "there was a brawl between two of Arlong's boys and some of Willy's."

It was a frequent occurrence that, after Arlong came back from a triumph, some of his crewmates, with swelled heads from the victory, would go out causing trouble.

The two Arlong pirates involved in the incident was the namesake's 1st mate, a ray Fishman named Kuroobi and another officer of the crew, a smelt-whiting Fishman named Chew.

Willy was a rival of Arlong's within the Fishmen District and a powerful gang leader within his own right. They had been fighting over turf for years.

"Take all of them away," Jinbe glared at the punks, "A night in jail ought to cool them off."

…

St. Cygnus had just gotten to his estate, after an immensely enjoyable dinner at his friend's estate. Due to Kasumi's pregnancy, Cygnus turned elsewhere for his usual…proclivities, so as to not risk a miscarriage. His fellow nobles were all to happy to lend him their own slaves to satisfy him.

"Welcome home, sir," his attendant greeted him.

"Is Alessio in bed yet?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what of Kasumi?"

"In her chambers, prepared for your arrival, sir."

"Excellent."

After all, just a little time couldn't hurt the baby too much, couldn't it?

When Cygnus stepped inside her room, Kasumi was sitting on her bed, dressed in a thin rag. She bowed her head, "Master."

"Assume the position," Cygnus nonchalantly told her.

Kasumi turned around, but before he could do the deed, Cygnus noticed a large red Fishman standing in the doorway.

"What in the-," as a reflex, Cygnus pulled out his pistol and prepared to shoot, but Tiger drew faster (his own pistol being much larger) and fired first, hitting the noble in the chest.

Cyrus collapsed, his last moments spent staring in shock at his chest wound, before dying.

Terrified (for the consequences that might befell her, not for Cygnus' fate), Kasumi cried, "Do you know what you've done?!"

"Quiet," Tiger paused (the last thing he expected to see was a Celestial Dragon standing around in the slave quarters, "Tonight is the night you and all the others suffering in bondage in this city shall gain their freedom."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me see your collar."

Tiger stepped forward and, after a minute of examination, removed the slave collar from her neck.

"How did you-," Kasumi touched her neck in awe.

"No time," Tiger took her hand and led her away, "follow me."

Once outside, Kasumi gasped, "By Heaven…"

The Holy Land was burning.

…

Alessio awoke to a startling sight. Outside his window, there was a brightness all around the city.

He began sweating as he felt the temperature was up rapidly.

"Father?"

He turned to his door to find smoke coming through the edges. Terrified, he cried, "Father, help! Servants, help!"

Alessio leapt out of bed and rushed for his door. His hands burnt at the touch of the doorknob. He held his burnt hand as he drew back into the corner while the fire entered his room.

"Aaaagh!" was his cry as the fire embraced him.

…

"Run!", Tiger bellowed at Kasumi, "Run and don't look back!"

He drew his sword to cut down any guard that dared to stand in his path.

Kasumi ran out of the city. Amidst a mass of slaves of all shapes, sizes, and species. Running to seize their sudden chance for freedom.

…

King Neptune was sitting on his throne while holding his newborn daughter, Shirahoshi, in his arms when one of his soldiers barged into the throne room.

"Your majesty!", the guard cried.

"What is it?", Neptune asked.

"The Holy Land is on fire!"

At this proclamation, Neptune was shocked. The Adventurer had really done it, after all…


	2. The Ashes of Mariejois

Fisher Tiger sat down next to Kasumi on the deck of his ship, "Are you alright?"

Kasumi gave no answer.

"That Celestial Dragon…was he going to…?", Tiger paused, unwilling to speak of it.

When he planned out his attack on the Holy Land, he was not anticipating taking the life of a Celestial Dragon (and now, the Marine response was going to be even more fiece), but he knew he had already crossed the Rubicon, so to speak.

"Before you go…", Tiger hesitatingly held his branding iron over the fire.

The sight sprung a scared Kasumi into speaking"What are you doing?"

"Your mark…," Tiger pointed at the 'Hoof of the Flying Dragon' branded on Kasumi's back, "it still identifies you as a slave. With this brand, I can cover it up."

Kasumi asked, "Will it hurt the baby?"

Tiger answered reassuringly, "It won't, I promise."

At this, Kasumi turned around, "Do it, then."

She let out a cry of pain when she felt the brand pressed against her.

…

"THIS IS BAD!"

In the Fishman District, one civilian was running through the streets yelling this when he ran straight into what felt like, to him, a brick wall, knocking him to the ground.

"What's the problem?"

"Boss Jinbei!", the man blew a sigh of relief when he looked up to see the Neptune Army captain standing over him, "It's Fisher Tiger, h-he attacked the Celestial Dragons!"

"No…" Jinbei's eyes grew wide in surprise, "that can't be true…"

"It is Boss, they say that he freed all the slaves in the Holy Land, then torched it to the ground!"

"My God…", was all Jinbei could mutter.

…

Arlong and his crew were sitting around the Fishman District when they heard cries of "Arlong! Arlong!"

He turned to see Hody and his friends running towards him, "What is it, kids?"

"Did ya guys hear about Fisher Tiger?", Hody spoke up excitedly, "He went up against the Celestial Dragons-and won!"

"What?", the Arlong Pirates spoke.

"That's how you represent the Fishman District!", Zeo boasted, "Good on him for sticking it to those disgusting humans!"

"Like you used to say," Daruma was leaping up and down, "'only good human is a dead one'!"

Arlong gave out a proud chuckle, the new generation was learning fast, "That's right…"

…

The Guards of the Holy Land were digging through the ashes and remains of the estates that were burned in the attack. They were still in shock that one Fishman could have done all this.

May Heaven smite him for this act of blasphemy, they prayed.

However, the biggest shock came when they inspected the estate of St. Cygnus-and were horrified to find his charred corpse. Even striking a Celestial Dragon was unthinkable, but killing one?

Continuing on, one of the guards heard a faint, "Help me…" behind a bunch of rubble.

The guard dug through the rubble only to almost faint in horror at the sight waiting for him-it was a small child, burnt beyond recognition, on his hands and knees.

The child strained to speak, "H-Help me…"

…

"Consider this my resignation."

Jinbei had tossed his helmet and trident on the floor and was walking away.

"Jinbei, come back here!" the Minister of the Right called out, "You're walking away from your sworn duty!"

"Y'know, much to my surprise, I've enjoyed my role as this island's protector," Jinbei stopped walking, "However, my obligation to this kingdom does not outweigh my debt of honor to my brother."

Jinbei turned his head to look back at the Minister, "Tell Their Majesties I'm sorry," then continued on his way.

…

"Alright, Arlong Pirates, from here on, we work for Fisher Tiger!", Arlong bellowed to his fellows, "Let's go, men!"

"YEAH!" was the crews' battle cry as they raised their weapons up.

"Keiji! Keiji!"

The Arlong Pirates turned to see a Fishwoman rushing towards them. A Fishwoman none of them expected to ever see again.

"Kasumi?", Keiji gasped as he was enveloped in a hug, "I can't believe it…you're here?"

Arlong gave out a smile, "Well, if it isn't Big Sis Kasumi."

As she grew up in the Fishman District, Kasumi knew all the Arlong Pirates since they were kids. Troublemakers all of them, but with good hearts.

"Welcome back, Kasumi!", Hachi seized Kasumi from behind with his tentacles and began giving her a tight squeeze.

Huffed, Kasumi spoke, "Careful, Hachi, you might hurt the baby."

At this, the octopus man put her down with an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry."

"Wait, baby-," everyone's eyes grew wide in surprise, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

It didn't take long for Keiji's eyes to go from surprised to murderous rage, "It was one of those humans, wasn't it?"

"Name the bastard who did this to you-chew-and I'll kill them myself-chew," Chew spoke up, "I swear, Big Sis-chew."

"It was a human…", Kasumi thought fast to think up a lie, "but not one of the pirates, a slave in the Holy Land."

Hachi asked, "One of the slaves Tiger freed?"

"No…," Kasumi knew that, for all their love of her, it was too risky to let the Arlong Pirates to know that she was bearing the child of one of the hated Celestial Dragons, "he was shot dead by a Celestial Dragon a month ago…"

One of the crew spat on the ground, "Cold-blooded bastards."

"What matters now is that I'm back home…," Kasumi spoke up, "With all of you."

"Kasumi…", Keiji reluctantly responded, "we were about to head out with Fisher Tiger."

"What?"

"We're off to help Big Brother Ti."

"But, Keiji, what about me? And my baby?"

Keiji paused before coming up with the only solution he could think of, "You could appeal to Queen Otohime for aid."

"That human lover?", Kuroobi scoffed, "She would just as soon sell Kasumi back to the Celestial Dragons as help her."

"Don't you ever talk about Her Majesty like that!", Arlong turned furiously on his 1st mate, "For all her misguided talk about the humans, she is still your Queen and would never do anything like that!"

Kuroobi wilted under the glare of his captain, "Yes, Arlong. I apologize."

"Good," Arlong turned to Kasumi with a sympathetic look, "Now then, Big Sis, your best bet would be to go to the Queen for aid."

"Yes, I know," Kasumi nodded, tears in her eyes, "Thank you."

"We're off, men."

Keiji watched the crew run off before giving his sister a hug, "Goodbye, sis."

"Goodbye," Kasumi's tone became a whisper as she watched her brother follow the Arlong Pirates to what she feared was certain death, "And be careful…"


	3. The Queen

"The Queen shall see you now."

The doors came open before Kasumi, revealing Queen Otohime, dressed in her regal gown standing in front of her.

Kasumi got down on one knee, "Your Majesty."

"Arise," Otohime said softly, "I apologize for making you wait. It has been a hectic past few days, what with happened at the Holy Land."

Kasumi abided the command, "Of course, your Majesty, I understand. Thank you for seeing me."

"Thank you for your understanding," the Queen smiled, "Now, about your petition, you said you needed my aid with a problem."

"About that business with the Holy Land, well…", Kasumi took a deep breath, "that is the nature of my problem."

Otohime's eyes lit up in surprise.

"I am a slave, your Majesty…among those freed by Fisher Tiger."

"Oh, my…", the Queen's eyes were now filled with sympathy for the young woman.

"But that is not all, you see…I am with child."

Kasumi placed her hand on her stomach solemnly, "The father is…no longer alive."

Tears began streaming down Otohime's eyes, "I am so very sorry."

"He was a Human," inside Kasumi hated lying to her Queen, but, if it meant aid for her baby, she was willing to do whatever it took, "a slave who showed me kindness in my darkest moments. A month before the breakout, he was killed by a Celestial Dragon for a trivial thing."

Otohime cried aloud, "Oh, how terrible!"

Kasumi forced tears out her eyes to continue her ruse, "And no sooner did I arrive back home did my brother run off to join up with Fisher Tiger! Now, I am all alone!"

The fishwoman looked up at the Queen, "Alone, bearing the child of a Human-in the Fishman District! Where hatred for their kind abounds aplenty! Oh, what kind of life would my child live down there?"

Otohime stepped forward and embraced Kasumi, "Say no more! I swear to you that you and your child shall be under the protection of the royal family!"

Taken aback at being touched by the Queen, Kasumi began choking up, "Heaven bless you, Majesty. Bless you…"

…

Meanwhile, the Arlong Pirates had reached Fisher Tiger's ship.

"Hey, Big Bro!" was what they cried when they saw him on board.

Fisher Tiger looked down upon them with a smile and waved them to come closer, "Welcome aboard, fellas!"

Arlong led his crew on board and smirked when he noticed a certain ex-soldier of Neptune's Army was already there, "Hey, Jinbei, funny seeing you among filthy pirates, huh?"

Jinbei huffed at him, "Shut up, welp, I am only here to honor my debt to Brother Ti."

Arlong's good mood soured when he saw Macro and his two buddies were also on board, "What are these scum doing here?!"

The Arlong Pirates, Keiji at the forefront, prepared for a fight.

Macro held his hands up, as did his men, "Calm down, man, we're here to join Brother Tiger like the rest of you."

"Are you kidding me?! After all the help you've given to human scum in kidnapping merfolk?!", Arlong bellowed when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Arlong," Fisher Tiger whispered into his ear, "Macro knows that if he sets a toe out of line, I will deal with him."

Reluctantly, Arlong nodded and gestured for his men to lay down their arms.

That crisis averted, Tiger began his speech, "Now then, listen. Know that, from this day forward, all that wish to sail with me must take this brand!"

He held up the branding iron in front of the confused fishmen, "This brand has been marked upon all fishmen and merfolk that I freed from Mariejois!"

Hachi interrupted, "That's true, I saw a symbol like that on Big Sis Kasumi!"

"I did this to cover the brand the Celestial Dragons use on their slaves!", Tiger explained, "Now, I ask all of you to step forward and take the brand yourselves!"

"So that no human can tell whether anyone in the crew was slave or free! That all stand together as brothers!"

Everyone on board cheered in response.

"From now on, it will be us against the world! If you're truly ready for the days ahead, then step up!"


	4. Kasumi's Pregnancy

King Neptune was talking with his wife in the throne room, "Don't you think we should have talked about this?"

"Neptune, what would there be to discuss?", Otohime responded, "She's with child and needs our aid."

"I know, I know…" Neptune sighed and closed his eyes before looking upon her once more, "But, taking an escaped slave of a Celestial Dragon into our home…will that not harm you attempts for negotiations with the humans?"

"Perhaps…," Otohime paused, "But it is still the right thing to do."

…

"Alright, guys, let loose the sails!"

"AYE!"

And with that the Sun Pirates were on the seas.

"Aaaaaw…"

Tiger looked at the source of the moaning, "You okay, Hachi?"

Hachi was rubbing his forehead, "It still hurts…"

"I did say you could've gotten it on the chest, like everybody else."

…

"Miss Kasumi?"

Kasumi turned to see a clownfish fishman standing before her, "Yes?"

"I am the royal physician. The Queen requested that I assist you."

"Oh…", Kasumi paused, "what an honor."

"No need for that,", the physician shrugged, "I only act in how any loyal subject of her Majesty would," then continued, "So, for how long have you been with child?"

Kasumi answered, "Four months."

"Mmmm…yes, and have you been feeling any pain recently?"

Meanwhile, Otohime was visting the royal nursery, where, in her crib, sat her gigantic last child, her baby girl, the Princess Shirahoshi.

"Hello, darling."

The Queen gently touched Shirahoshi's pink hair, "Mother's missed you."

…

"THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL YOUR BEST WORK?!"

"Apologies…infinite apologies, your lordship," the plastic surgeon trembled before Alessio, "but this is the very best I could do, which how severe your injuries are."

Alessio shuddered at his reflection in the mirror. The new skin on him…it just seemed unnatural.

"You will try again."

"Of course, your lordship."

"And again, after that, if need be."

…

"Tiger! Marine ship coming closer!"

"Get ready, men!"

"AYE!"

"Dive!"

The Sun Pirates dove into the sea before reemerging on the enemy ship.

While his men were fighting the grunts, Tiger focused on the ship's commanding officer.

He lifted the man up by the neck, "Do we have your surrender?"

"…Yes."

"Raaaah!", the Sun Pirates cheered as they took the Marines hostage.

Arlong sneered menacingly at the tied up grunts, "Good. Now, we can take out these human trash."

Tiger interrupted, "No."

"What?!", Arlong cried in protest, "but Big Bro-!"

Tiger shushed him, "We take loot of their supplies but leave them no more harmed than they are already," before adding, "Is that understood?"

Arlong huffed, "Alright."

…

Kasumi was in the late stages of her pregnancy when she suddenly took deathly ill. She was now bedridden, sending a panic throughout the palace.

The door opened and a familiar face from the Fishman District popped out, "Kasumi?"

Kasumi smiled weakly, "Shyarly! Thank you for coming."

"I was the least I could do," Shyarly approach the bedside and gently took hold of Kasumi's hand, "Now, what can I do to help?"

"I need you to use your power…" Kasumi let out a coughing fit, "to decipher why, on the eve where I am to deliver my child…", another cough, "the Gods have seen fit to strike me as ill as you see."

"I have seen such cases before…", Shyarly paused, morbid thoughts rushing through her mind, "and most of the time, the woman would confess that she committed a great sin and feel she was being punished for it."

"A great sin like…", horror grew in Kasumi's eyes, "lying to royalty…"

Shyarly stared, "You mean the story you made up."

Kasumi blinked in surprise, "You know?"

"That your child has the blood of a Celestial Dragon? Yes."

Shyarly put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "Now, I don't blame you. With how my brother has been acting lately, who knows how he'd react…however, I do think you should tell Her Majesty the truth."

Kasumi looked down in shame for a few moments, then met Shyarly's eyes, "It could earn the Gods' forgiveness."

…

"You cannot be serious."

The doctor prefaced his speech carefully, "Apologies, your lordship, but I insist that, if you wear a bubble, it could suffocate you."

Alessio grumbled, "Very well."

Whenever he rode through the Holy Land, the other noble would point and laugh, "Ha! Ha! Look, there rides the bubble-less saint!"

…

"Kasumi? You wished to see me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kasumi said weakly, still in bed, "Thank you."

"It is no bother," Otohime shut the door behind her before coming closer, "Now, what is it?"

"I have to confess something to you…", Kasumi let out a deep breath, "The father of my child was not a human slave."

Shock shown in the Queen's eyes.

Kasumi now knew there was no going back, "It was the Celestial Dragon that owned me…Saint Cygnus."

"Good heaven…", Otohime gasped in horror, "And you fear this 'Cygnus' will come after you and your child."

"He is dead…", Kasumi stated, "the night I escaped, I witnessed Fisher Tiger kill him."

Otohime nodded, "And does he have any relatives?"

"A son-a boy named Alessio," Kasumi spat, "a vicious, spoiled little thing."

"Kasumi, why did you not simply tell me the truth to begin with?"

"Truthfully, your Majesty…", tears began streaming down Kasumi's eyes, "I feared you would not aid me if I told you, what with your attempts to negotiate with the Celestial Dragons and all."

She looked upon the Queen, "Do you wish me to leave the palace now?"

Otohime held her sad expression, "Of course not."

…

"To Fisher Tiger!"

"AYE!"

…

"Breathe, Kasumi…", the physician spoke at the edge of the bed, "And push."

A scream went out.

"That's it, that's…", the physician encouraged, "I can see the head."

Otohime, who, too, was in the room, huddled in the corner, came closer to assist in the birth.

"Push!"

In a moment, the physician held in his hands a small humanoid covered with blood.

"Your Majesty…", the physician gently handed the baby to the Queen.

Otohime smiled at the child in her arms. From its skin tone, it was indistinguishable from any normal human child-except for the slits around its neck (which Otohime took for his giils). Looking lower on the body, she could see… "It's a boy…"

The Queen turned her attention back to the bed, "Kasumi, he's-", but paused when she saw that Kasumi was motionless.

The physician was checking for a pulse before letting out a sigh.

"I…", the physician looked upon her sadly, "I am sorry, your Majesty."

The child began crying, Otohime trying her best to soothe him, in spite of sobbing inconsolably herself.

Once it had quieted down, the physician broached the subject, "Your Majesty, what will be his name?"

"The name his mother chose for him…the one his grandfather bore…", Otohime looked about the face of the orphan, her new ward, "Kiso."


	5. Playmates

In the nursery, Princess Shirahoshi stared curiously at her new roommate-the tiny infant now sleeping in a crib right next to hers.

What caught her attention were the appendages at the end of his body. Feeling nothing would go wrong, Shirahoshi reached over and gave Kiso's right foot a squeeze.

This caused the baby to begin wailing and-in turn-the sensitive princess joined in.

Queen Otohime entered the room with a concerned look on her face and went up to the occupant that was capable of speech, "Shirahoshi, what's wrong?"

Shirahoshi averted her mother's eyes and stuttered, "I…I…"

"You what?"

"I tried to touch his…", Shirahoshi pointed at Kiso's feet sheepishly, "and then he started crying!"

Otohime looked confused, "You mean his feet?"

"Oh, Mother, I didn't mean to!"

"It's alright, dear…" Otohime let out a gentle tone while she cradled Kiso in her arms (the infant soothing to sleep in no time), "just try to be more gentle with him in the future."

"Yes, Mother."

…

In the midst of the night, loud screams and crying emitted from the nursery. The three princes of the Ryugu Kingdom, Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, and Manboshi were the first at the scene.

Fukaboshi moved to take hold of his sister, "Shirahoshi, are you okay?"

Shirahoshi shuddered as she pointed at the crib, which was emitting sounds of what seemed to be agony, "It's Kiso…he's-"

"What's wrong, little guy?" Manboshi approached before going pale at the sight of blood dripping from the infant's mouth, "Aaaah!"

"What is going on here?"

The Queen had arrived.

"Mother, he's bleeding!"

Otohime let out a panicked, "What?!"

She rushed to cradle the baby in her arms. Within the blood, the Queen could make out the early formation of some pearly whites.

"Teething…", she gasped before turning to bellow at the princes, "He's teething! Fetch me a cloth!"

Upon being given the cloth, she got to work gently wiping away as much of the blood as she could from Kiso's mouth, "You poor thing…"

Judging by the sharpness of the teeth, Otohime surmised that Kasumi must've have some shark fishman DNA somewhere down the line of her family tree.

The Queen turned to her eldest, "Fukaboshi."

He stood alert, "Yes, Mother?"

"In the morning, remind me to speak to the staff. This nursery will need some changes made."

…

Neptune was placing a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Shhhh, shhhh, dear, it will be fine."

"Father…why would he do this to me?", Shirahoshi cried while gripping the bandage around one of her fingers.

The subject of the conversation was the infant in the crib a few feet away from them, gnawing on the bars with his new set of teeth.

"He was not trying to hurt you, Shirahoshi…" "it was just what he did on instinct."

The princess had gotten her injury through a curious attempt to touch Kiso's new teeth. Though concerned for their daughter, the monarchs were not angry at Kiso.

"You need to be more careful."

Shirahoshi paused and nodded, "I will, Mother."

Otohime smiled, "That's a good girl."

Their attention then turned towards Kiso, who was still gnawing on the bars.

"Are you sure the new bars will be enough?", Neptune asked his wife, parental concern evident in his tone of voice, "After all…um, we don't want a repeat of what happened with Fukaboshi."

What the king was referring to was an incident during Fukaboshi's infancy, when, in an instinctive display to grow his jaw strength, bit through the bars on his crib and fell onto the floor, bumping his head.

Otohime patted Neptune's arm gently, "I have been assured the bars are strong enough, dear."

…

Otohime was walking through the palace, having just gotten home from yet another fruitless day of trying to rally more of her subjects to her cause.

She approached the door to the nursery, with the hope the sight of the children might brighten her day, and opening the door, "Sweet children, I am home!"

"Mother! Look!"

Otohime looked downward (the direction Shirahoshi's finger was pointing) and was stunned at what she saw, "Oh my…"

It was Kiso, by now with some traces of black hair. Standing upwards on his own two feet.

Step-by-step, he slowly made his way to the Queen, who scooped him up into her arms and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

…

The three princes were gathered in the nursery, watching the princess and Kiso play with their toys.

The eldest noticed, "I cannot believe how strong Kiso has been growing."

Ryuboshi chimed in, "Neither can I."

Manboshi chuckled, "Pretty soon, he'll be top of Neptune's army."

While Shirahoshi was playing with her doll, she began rolling around the room, laughing giddily.

Her brothers went pale when they saw Kiso captured by her rapidly approaching shadow, "OH NO!"

They sprang into action, rushing to Kiso's side before catching Shirahoshi.

With all their strength combined, they barely managed to hold their sister up into the air, leaving a curious toddler to stare up at them and a puzzled princess, with her face to the ceiling, to wonder aloud, "Kiso?"

…

"But why, Mother?", Shirahoshi was inconsolable, "Why do I have to leave?"

"It's just time for you to have your own room, Shirahoshi," the Queen gently told her, "you're a big girl now…and the baby still needs to be in the nursery."

"If it's about that…I wasn't trying to hur-", Shirahoshi sobbed, unable to finish the word, "I promise."

"We all know that, sweetheart."

"Can I say goodbye?"

Otohime held up her hands in a reassuring gesture, "It's not goodbye, dear, you can have him brought into your room whenever you wish…", then paused, "under proper supervision, of course."


	6. Hody Jones, Babysitter

Suited up in his newly gained uniform, Hody Jones marched through the halls of the palace, eager to begin his training. Training that would go towards to him one day taking his rightful place as the leader of the Fishman crusade of rightful vengeance against the filthy humans.

He was to report to Sergeant Rahm, a veteran with many decades of service on his belt.

Rahm was a tall, muscular Tigerfish Fishman with white hair and beard. He was waiting, his back to the nursey door.

Hody saluted, "Private Hody Jones reporting for duty, sir!"

"At ease, Private," Rahm told him.

Hody put his arm down a moment before Rahm stepped aside for the nursery doors to open.

"Ah good, you're both here."

Before them was Queen Otohime carrying something in her arms. Hody could make out some sort of black fur on it.

Both soldiers took a bow, "Your Majesty."

Deep down, Hody felt the urge to spit in the human-loving monarch's face, but he knew, for his ambitions to work, he would have to play the long game. So, for now, he would play the dutiful subject.

As Otohime stepped closer and closer, Hody saw that it was a child. A human child, he seethed.

But then, the child showed it's face, its eyes staring up at the two strangers before it. But Hody's attentions were focused on its sharp teeth-like that of a shark.

This, Hody realized, must be the rumored half-breed that the royal family had taken in as a ward. A living symbol of the dynasty's pathetic love for humans, which he and his crewmates spat upon whenever the subject was brought up in conversations at their evenings lounging around taverns.

"Kiso, this will be the two men who will be looking after you from now on."

Kiso, still being held in the Queen's arms, reached out and touched Hody on the face.

"Awww! How sweet, he likes you," Otohime gushed.

It took all of Hody's willpower to keep from losing his lunch.

Otohime carried Kiso back into the nursery and settled him gently into his crib, then pulled his blanket over him, "Now, Kiso, you be a good boy for Sergeant Rahm and Private Jones." She proceeded to place a kiss on the forehead before turning towards the two soldiers, "Tell me if there's any trouble."

Both answered, "Yes, Your Majesty."

…

For the passing days, it was Rahm who did most of the actual caretaking with Kiso, with Hody standing in the doorway, hiding a scowl.

The elder seemed to have keen experience with children, often able to accurately guess what the toddler wanted at a time.

After a shift was finished, the elder would converse with his junior partner, "Ha ha ha! Oh, that little scamp! So, tell me, Hody, do you have any children?"

Hody blinked, "No, sir…" before, catching the surprised look in Rahm's eye, sputtered, "um, not yet!"

Rahm nodded, "Don't worry, lad, a young, strong guppie like you has plenty of time for that."

Hody clenched his fist, annoyed with how paternalistic the man could be.

"Me, I raised two myself-a boy and a girl. And last year, my third grandchild was born."

Hody forced a smile upon his face, "Congratulations, sir."

"Thank you," Rahm continued, a nostalgic twinkle in his eye, "Aye, children. Nothing can stir up trouble more than 'em. And nothing can soften your heart more than 'em…"

…

"So, Captain Hody, how's your time in the Army going? Learn any cool fighting moves yet?"

"It stinks!"

Hody was standing in front of the officers of the 'New Fishman Pirates' as his little crew liked to call themselves. They shivered as he was going through one of his evening vent sessions.

"I'm stuck babysitting the Queen's pet half-breed!", he bellowed.

"And, to make matters worse, I've got to do it with this old fossil, who's about a day away from retirement, yakking my ear off with speeches of 'back in the day…' this! And 'when I was younger…' that!"

…

"Hody?"

While on duty, Hody turned to see Rahm was looking at him, concern evident on his face, "You alright, lad?"

"Yes, sir," he answered, "why do you ask?"

"It's just that-over the past couple of days, you've been looking pretty…down."

"Can I tell you something, sir?"

"'Course, lad."

"When I signed up for Neptune's Army, I was expecting a beat with a little more…", he thought up an 'acceptable' answer, "action."

"I understand, y'see when I was younger…"

Oh no, Hody thought. Another one of _those_ speeches.

"I too was restless, ready to prove myself."

Hody blinked at the older man, "So you do get it."

Rahm nodded, "Aye. To be honest, I volunteered for this beat because I figured it would be a soft one, one to cruise out my last years till retirement on," then continued, "Tell ya what: after shift ends today, I'll go see King Neptune and request a transfer for you."

Hody's face lit up with joy, "Thank you, sir!"

"No promises though. It is up to the king, after all."

The younger Fishman nodded his head, "I understand, sir."

…

"Your Majesty, I appreciate you taking the time to see me."

Rahm was standing before King Neptune, who was sitting up his throne, the Queen was away on other business, presumably one of her causes.

"Of course, Sergeant…", the King gave a quizzical pause.

"Rahm, Your Majesty. Of the Nursery patrol."

Neptune got up, concern plain on his face and in his tone of voice, "Is Kiso alright?"

Rahm moved to serve his leader, "Aye, aye, sir. The little lad is perfectly fine," before getting to the subject at hand, "The matter I wished to speak to you about is young Private Jones."

Neptune raised an eyebrow, "If this is a discipline issue, could you not sort it out yourself?"

"No, sir, I came to request that you transfer Private Jones to the city guard. Y'see, sir, a man of his youth and strength would be much better suited for that post, in my opinion."

The king pondered, "I see…Very well, I approve."

Rahm took a bow, "Thank you, Your Majesty," before exiting the room, "I'll be off to tell him."

…

"It's all set, lad. You start on the city guard next week."

Hody beamed at Rahm and saluted, "Thank you so much, sir!"

Rahm smiled at him and shook him by the hand, "Your welcome, lad. And good luck to you."

The door to the nursery opened. Rahm turned to its direction and let out a chuckle, "Oh, here's someone to say goodbye!"

Kiso walked into the hall, carrying a piece of paper. He went straight up to Hody and held the paper up to Hody's face.

"He made you a present! Isn't that nice, Private Jones?"

As Hody looked at the piece of paper, he realized it was a drawing. Though it was of stick figures, he could guess it was supposed to be of him and Rahm.

"Yes…", he looked down to see Kiso was smiling up at him.

He grew a smile of his own, taking the drawing in his hands, "Thanks, kid."

Hody called out, over his shoulder, while walking away, "See you around."

…

Hody was a block away from the palace when the hand carrying the drawing squeezed, crumpling it into a ball. With a motion, it was thrown into the nearest trash bin.

He muttered, while walking away, "Stupid half-breed."


	7. Reflections of Fisher Tiger

At the helm of the Snapper Head, stood its captain, the sea breme Fish-Man, Fisher Tiger, gazing upon the ocean his ship was sailing upon.

As he gazed into the water, his thoughts turned, as they often did, to her. Kasumi.

During their time enslaved together, under the heel of that wretch, Cygnus, may he rot in damnation forever, Tiger established what he liked to consider a strong emotional connection with the female, in as much as was possible under the watchful gaze of the loathsame thugs whose sole purpose in life was protecting the vile Celestial Dragons and keeping their 'property' (Tiger spitting on reflexive contempt when thinking back to those days).

All too frequently, while toiling in backbreaking labor for Cygnus' estate, did Tiger ponder what would have happened had they met under different circumstances. Who knew, perhaps, they would have eventually became...something more than friends.

Tiger's blood boiled whenever seeing Kasumi on her nightly routes, escorted by their master's head guard, to Cygnus' bed chambers. It did not take long for him to figure out what sort of duties she was fulfilling for that toad.

In the mornings afterward, Kasumi was sullen and near-mute, having bitterly accepted the fate forced upon her. This was not so for Tiger, as witnessing her suffering only strengthened his resolve to one day strike back against the slavers.

It was with a heavy heart that Tiger had to leave Kasumi behind in order to escape the Holy City, but he vowed he would return soon to free, not just her but all bound to servitude and torment at the hands of the Celestial Dragons.

So it was that, in the midst of his assault upon the Holy City, he charged into Cygnus' estate and strode straight for Kasumi's bed chambers. Much to his shock, he found Cygnus there-behind a kneeling Kasumi.

Tiger did not account to find Cygnus down in the slave quarters, which the haughty noble never visited.

Hearing his approach, Cygnus turned around and gaped when he saw Tiger standing in the doorway, armed with all manner of weapons.

Cygnus raised his pistol, but Tiger proved faster on the draw, firing a bullet into the center of the Noble's chest. Cygnus collapsed upon the floor, staring at the blood dripping for his chest, in shock at his own mortality before the life left his eyes.

The sight troubled Tiger, for, despite his hatred for his old master, he did not intend to take a life in his attack on the Holy City, especially not that of a Celestial Dragon. Now he knew that whatever reprisals that would happen in the aftermath would now be twentyfold.

In a daze, he approached Kasumi, who, as he grew closer, he noticed her stomach had slightly increased in size since the last time he had seen her.

She was in a mood of terror, which was rapidly replaced with disbelief (when Tiger told her that he had come to free all the slaves in the Holy City) and then astonishment (when he removed the slave collar from her neck).

Taking her by the hand, he led her outside the estate, where by now, fires were spreading throughout the Holy City.

Tiger used his sword to cut down any guards that dared to block their path on their run to freedom.

Once they had made their getaway, Tiger took the opportunity to finally converse with Kasumi, whereupon he discovered, to his horror, that she was bearing, of course not willingly, the child of Cygnus!

Tiger could barely keep from vomiting at the thought of that monstrous,,,no...no, he couldn't stand to picture even the slightest images,

He was caught by disbelief when Kasumi informed him that she intended to keep the child.

"But, Tiger, it is not set in stone that the child will follow in the ways of his-", Kasumi stopped short of uttering the word, 'father', before continuing, "it is my decision that he should live, for he is my child, for whatever good or ill he may inflict upon the world!"

This troubled Tiger, for the thought of humans and fish-men, even in the most consensual of circumstances, nauseated him. Yet, he accepted her decision, even taking to care to assuage her concerns that the unborn spawn of Cygnus wouldn't be hurt when he used the branding iron to cover her slave mark.

He dropped her off at Fishman Island, where he stayed until he recruited enough Fish-Men to man the Snapper Head, including Kasumi's brother, Keiji.

Months later, the Sun Pirates received the tragic news: Kasumi had died giving birth to her child, a human-Fishmen hybrid who was named Kiso.

It was a day of mourning upon the ship as most of the crew knew and respected Kasumi as a sisterly figure.

But for Tiger, it was different.

Gazing upon the sea lit by moonlight, he pondered what kind of life this son of Cyg-no, son of Kasumi would have.

When picturing the mother's kind smile, Tiger let out a rough sigh and hoped that whatever future lay before the Fish Boy, it was to be a bright one.


End file.
